1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to using ultrasound apparatus and methods for the noninvasive modification of adipose tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Body sculpting has developed into a highly sought after procedure for restoring people to a leaner, trimmer physique. The field of cosmetic surgery has ballooned considerably with developments in both tools and techniques. One of the more popular for quick body sculpting is liposuction.
More recently systems and methods have been developed for the noninvasive destruction of adipose tissue. These systems utilize separately or in combination high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU), radio frequency (RF) or lasers. These systems utilize one or more energy forms to penetrate the skin and effect the adipose tissue below. Systems vary in their desired effect to the selective destruction of adipose tissue without harming other tissue, to generally destruction of adipose tissue and non-adipose structures within the same vicinity.